coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3301 (6th November 1991)
Plot Don is annoyed by the way Ivy carries on as though nothing is wrong. Mavis doesn't want a garage opening on her doorstep as it'll spread fumes and grit everywhere. Alec wants to prove that he's still got what it takes. Don wears his suit to take Julie Dewhurst to the races. Jim and the residents threaten to remove their custom if Alec sacks Liz. Vera advises Ivy to stop mithering Don. Ivy decides to cook him a special meal. Julie is thrilled when she wins £5. Don enjoys her warmth and enthusiasm. Alec is cheered up when Ron Rogers visits and gives him the job of finding six artistes for a cruise that's about to take place. Julie tells Don about her failed marriage. The sign goes up over the garage. Kevin and Jim have a beer to mark the occasion. Mike reprimands Kevin for spending his time celebrating instead of getting the word out. Kevin feels that Mike is just using him as an oily rag. Without consulting Kevin, Mike asks Emily to take on the garage books. Rita tells Ivy she saw Don with his suit. Julie invites Don to stay at her flat but he feels obliged to return home. Kevin tells Mike he'd prefer to do the books himself but Mike feels it'd be a distraction. He instructs Kevin to wear his overalls to the Casey's Garage auction and not to bid unless Mike gives him the nod; Mike will be busy monitoring the competition. Ivy makes an effort to be nice to Don but he becomes exasperated when she questions him incessantly about his suit and where he had dinner. She breaks down when he goes for a drink to get away from her. Cast Regular cast *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy Guest cast *Julie Dewhurst - Su Elliot (Credited as "Su Elliott") *Ron Rogers - Harry Beety *Joe Parkfield - Red Hoffman Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Front room *The Kabin *MVB Motors *Bettabuy - Shop floor *Julie Dewhurst's flat, Park Road - Living room and kitchen *Uttoxeter Racecourse Notes *Rosie Webster (Emma Collinge) is credited but does not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ivy tries hard to make amends to Don, but can their marriage be saved? Kevin becomes familiar with Mike Baldwin's business methods. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,600,000 viewers (4th place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Ivy Brennan (to Vera Duckworth): "I ain't got two words for the cat this morning, it's like talking to a wall." Don Brennan: "The trouble with you is, Ivy, you think I am a wall. You don't want a conversation love, you want an echo... the sound of yer own voice coming back." Category:1991 episodes